


Knowing Me, Knowing You

by hataru



Category: Blood of Zeus (Cartoon)
Genre: Apollo shows up at the end and automatically gets his ass beat, Body Worship, Caught, Creampie, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Hand Jobs, Heavy Petting, Impregnation, Love Bites, Marking, Nymph reader, Nymphs & Dryads, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Secret Relationship, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hataru/pseuds/hataru
Summary: They called her mad each time she stayed behind to watch him, hidden in the very water he bathed in. They were afraid of him, the god of war. He could tear them apart with his hands if he so wished.They didn’t know him like she did, though.
Relationships: Ares/Original Character(s), Ares/Original Female Character(s), Ares/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 213





	Knowing Me, Knowing You

**Author's Note:**

> requested on my tumblr (bakustark.tumblr.com)
> 
> because there’s not enough love for ares

She loved watching him.

There was something devastatingly beautiful in the way he moved, hard muscle rippling under his skin as he removed his armor. The sight of his toned, scarred flesh made a shiver run down her spine. Other nymphs fled the area when such a being descended to bathe in the river. They called her mad each time she stayed behind to watch him, hidden in the very water he bathed in. They were afraid of him, the god of war. He could tear them apart with his hands if he so wished. 

They didn’t know him like she did, though. 

Her eyes travelled up his strong legs and firm thighs, taking in the sizable length of his shaft and the curve of his muscled backside. Ares sauntered into the river until the water reached his waist and sunk under to wet his torso, face and hair. His usually stern expression was smoothed out, relaxed as he carded his fingers through his short hair. Droplets of water rolled down his skin and she followed them with her gaze until they dripped into the river. 

She glided through the water silently, circling him until she faced his back. It was then that she took a more human appearance, finally making some noise as she used her feet to walk closer to him. She pressed her chest against his warm back and wrapped her arms around him, trailing her open palm up his abdomen to lay over a firm pectoral, feeling the strong heartbeat under her fingertips. Ares’ shoulders dropped with a long sigh and he leaned back into her, placing his large hands over her smaller ones. 

She brushed her lips against his shoulder blade, briefly mouthing at the thick scar there. “You’re a bit late today,” She murmured against his skin, more distracted by his presence than the fact that he was — in fact — two hours late. 

His deep chuckle vibrated against her palm and lips, “Hello to you as well.” Ares greeted lightly, amused, and raised her hand to press a kiss against her fingertips. She leaned her forehead against his back while humming a soft melody she knew he loved, taking her hand out of his to brush against the stubble on his chin and slowly trail down his throat. She felt him swallow thickly, his Adam’s apple bobbing under her palm while her other hand rubbed small circles on his hip. 

She pressed soft kisses against his warm skin, shivering in delight when her hand brushed against erection, hard and throbbing against his stomach. Her fingers curled around his length, the sheer girth of him preventing her fingertips from meeting. Ares groaned her name and she giggled, pumping her hand in leisure strokes.

The tension melted from his body with each stroke, his hips bucking into her touch and his sounds of pleasure growing less restrained. She felt herself getting more and more aroused by the minute, rubbing her thighs together in search for relief. Hey breathing quickened and her heart started beating faster, her cheeks gaining warmth. It was everything she loved when taking a human form— all of those reactions and feelings only he caused.

She swiped her thumb over the head of his cock and smiled at the shudder that racked down his spine. “I missed you, my beautiful god,” She confessed in a soft purr, “I always do.”

Ares exhaled shakily in response to her words, reminding her how rare it was for someone to say such a thing to him. A greedy part of her wished he would stay with her forever, away from those other gods in Olympus that did nothing but bicker and fight and hurt others. He brushed her hands away and she stepped back, letting him turn to look down at her with a soft expression on his face. 

He cupped her face with warm, calloused hands and she found her eyes fluttering shut as she leaned into his touch with a content hum. Ares leaned down to press his lips against hers, soft and gentle like always. She laid her hands on his chest, mischievously flicking her thumbs over his nipples and pushing her tongue into his mouth when his lips parted with a groan. The god of war responded eagerly despite his surprise, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. 

His hands left her face to hook under her thighs and hoist her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. She moaned softly, nipping at his bottom lip and grazing her nails over his shoulders. Ares watched her through half lidded eyes, the beautiful rosy red of his iris a thin ring around his blown pupils. The imprint of his hands on her skin would stay even after he was gone, and the mere thought made her clench hard around nothing. He squeezed her ass, his fingers digging into her flesh, teasing her slit with the blunt head of his cock.

“Ares,” She breathed, locking her ankles behind his back in a futile effort to take him inside her. “Ares.” She said, more sternly when he repeated the action with a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. 

“What is it, my love?” Ares questioned in faux concern, an amused glimmer in his eyes. 

She scowled up at him, digging her nails into his shoulders, “Ares, if you don’t make love to me right this instant, I  _ will _ leave.” She hissed, glancing down at the running water and squirming in his hold to prove her point. “Do not test m—  _ ah! _ ” 

Ares buried himself inside her velvety walls in one, smooth thrust. She let her forehead rest on his chest, the delicious yet sudden stretch leaving her breathless. He groaned at the tight grip on his length, pulling back a fraction before sinking back in. She moaned softly and tilted her head up to leave soft kisses on the column of his throat, whispering gentle praises between each press of her lips against his skin. 

She would never tire of this, of becoming one with this god of war that she loved with everything she was. 

He leaned down to press his forehead against hers, lips parting with soft groans that escaped him with each thrust and the sweet nothings that she murmured. The pistoning of his hips quickened, her clit grinding against his pelvis and his cock nudging against that spot inside her walls that made her see stars behind her eyelids. Her legs trembled around him, “ _ Ares… _ ”

The god held her against him and rolled his hips, latching his lips onto her throat and tangling one of his hands into her hair when she threw her head back with a cry of pleasure. “...Mine, my little nymph,” Ares bit and sucked at her flesh, leaving fresh bruises to blossom at his wake, “Always so good for me.”

She nearly purred at his words, her eyes fluttering shut in contentment. The water sloshed and splashed with their rocking, causing a racket that her sisters would assume was Ares fighting with someone. If only they knew… She ran her nails down his back when Ares aimed his thrusts at that special spot inside her, her toes curling. 

“Do it, come for me, sweetheart.” Ares uttered with a soft groan, nudging his nose against hers. She pressed her mouth against his in a kiss, taking his bottom lip between her teeth with a breathy moan as her walls tightened around his length. He gasped her name quietly, his eyes squeezing shut as a shudder ran down his spine, hot sports of cum painting the walls of her cunt. She cupped his face with her hands, her thumbs stroking his cheekbones as she moved her lips over his. Ares sighed through his nose, drawing absentminded circles on her hips and thrusting gently inside her as they rode out their climax. 

“I love you,” She murmured between kisses. 

His lips curled into a small smile, his eyes gaining that happy glint that made her heart skip a beat, “And I love you, my little nymph.” 

Ares was late the next day as well. She found herself sitting on a rock, with the cool water of the river lapping at her bare shoulders as she nestled her hand over her stomach. She would be tied to this human form while the little life inside of her grew, which she didn’t really mind as much as her sisters did. Ares could hold her in this form, that was all that mattered. 

“So this is who he’s been seeing behind our backs.” She whirled around, backing up into the water and glaring fiercely at the long haired male grinning down at her. His bronze skin and the golden hue of his curls told her she was staring at Apollo, the god of the sun. His eyes crinkled at the corners with his smile, “He made it really hard to find you. Though I have to say I understand why, you’re quite the catch.” Apollo added, looking over her bare body appreciatively. 

So  _ that’s _ why. 

Before she could say anything, a larger body slammed into him and Apollo went crashing to the ground rather ungracefully with a pained groan. Ares threw his helmet to the side and crossed his arms over his broad chest, scowling at his brother. “Fuck off.”

“Right away.” Apollo wheezed, holding his sides. 

She couldn’t help it.

She laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> we need more ares content, ASAP.
> 
> —the title lowkey has nothing to do with the story, i was just listening to the mamma mia soundtrack while finishing this lmao
> 
> thanks for reading, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
